Our Little Secret
by Jayne-94-2xx
Summary: Gabi is a cheerleader...she goes to a new school in the middle of a year but don't have the guts to audition for a cheerleading spot because her BF isn't there?And becomes a cheerleader to nerd? And meets a boy that she've seen b4?TroyellaRassieJayne.xx
1. The PlotSummary

**__**

**_OUR_ Dirty little secret!-Summary/Plot**

**_Summer 2006,Monday 24th April_  
** It was her first day at a new school, again! This was her 3rd move this year…She hated it that her mom's company moved her and her mom at least 4 times a year…  
But her mom promised her that this time it was different, promising her that her company is not moving them anymore until Gabriella Graduated.  
But then again she doesn't believe her cause every time she starts at a new school in a new school year, her mom just drags her off. To a New Location. To a New school. To a new torture…EVERY April this happens to her!  
Her Mom's company will promise but then move them again so she doesn't really believe her moms words! July is the worst for her cause then she always have to move. AGAIN… Nothing that comes out of her mom's mouth every time a Term ends, does she believes of anymore!!!

Gabriella hated moving! Specially when a new year of school just began and she became head cheerleader! But when she move to new schools, in a middle of a School Year she gives up the 'Captain' title and just be a cheerleader and do not have to work as hard, that's when she tries and focuses on her studies more …She was popular at 'Mid-Schools' yeah… but she couldn't get the 'head cheerleader' title as there was already one…'Mid-School'-referring to schools that she goes to at a middle of a school year!

** The only things that she likes about her moms job is that, well:**

**1.**She always gets to be with her best friend Cassandra 'Cassie' for short…as their moms are partners and best friends, they thought might as well be the best of friends...

**2**.She gets awesome houses that she only gets to enjoy at a 'New-School' location, meaning a new school that she begins at a new school year…And not only that she always have amazing Time 'cause she always gets the most amazing B-Day Parties which she gets to enjoy with her cool friends lucky for her, her B-Day is During Summer, which is when she's a cheerleader…

**3.**She gets amazing cars twice a year…Her Mom's company's 'Props' to get her to move with her mom!

**4**.She always gets designer clothes mostly made by her mom and Aunty! Her mom's a Businesswomen/Designer… Her mom travel around America for her projects as a designer and she always has a new one every time a term ends 'cause she designs for a fashion line with her mom's partner is her moms best friend and also her best friends mom! Gabriella's and her best friend mom is Dolce & Gabbana designers… Her mom is the niece of Domenico Dolce and her best friends mom is the niece of Stefano Gabbana…

**5**.She get to go to a holiday whenever she like as a gift from her favourite uncle… Domenico Dolce.

* * *

But this year The number one best about her mom job is off the list! This time her best friend in the whole entire world is not with her this year! How will she get through this new 'Mid-School'? She wouldn't be the cheerleader she was always known for, without her best friend she just couldn't…

'Cause Cassie was the girl that encourages her to try out for a cheerleading spot, even though it was already in the middle of a school year and the cheerleaders were already chosen! And with the help of Cassie she always gets in…But without her in this 'Mid-School' she couldn't be as popular without being a cheerleader…'cause she don't even have someone to encourage her, to go against the cheerleading members rules…so she just sticks to her studies!

Only she didn't know that this is going to be a 'Complete-School', a school that she will get to be there for, for a whole year! Probably even longer…

And maybe she might even get a suprise after a suprise...Her Best Friend might even return!

* * *

And she gets a surprise seeing a boy from a holiday there at the school!But will she tell him about her other little secret?

* * *

A/N-This is a completely not true! I made all that stuff up but it still is going to be a drama full story…Pls R&R to the next chapters! J …Jaynexx 


	2. Saying goodbye

**Our Little Secret  
**

A/N-Tnx to everyone who has reviewed and helped me out with my poll...now heres Chapter 1!By the way this is what happenned before she went to the ski Lodge!

* * *

Italics-Whoevers POV thinking 

Normal-Normal

_Chapter 1-Saying goodbye!  
_

_**Friday!4th April 2006-Gabriella's point of view  
**_

_Today's Friday.Last day of Term.And my last day here at Central NY(New York) High School! I know this as a fact! I always stay at **every** school I've been to and i mean **EVERY **for only a term! And thats because of my Mom or Dad's job!I've honestly been to atleast half the states of America..._

_If my Survey is right this will be my 24th move since grade school! I know-What the hell!?'!My mum is a designer for loads of famous fashion lines like Dior, D&G,Gucci, Victoria Secret etc...and she's also a fashion magazine editor!And why do we have to move with that job you ask well it's also because She owns her Own Fashion Line, so every time she opens a new store for her Fashion line we move to where it is and stay there for a term which is about 3 months just so she could check how the new store is progressing..._

_Or_

_Sometimes though I'm with my dad as he moves to drag me, to another country, for another mission...My dad is a spy/technician for a secret agency!Only me,my mom,my mom's sister,Grandparents on both my mom and dad's side!I was never alowwed to tell anyone cause it'll put me in danger..._

_Anyway here I am in my homeroom for a get together every one has with their homeroom every time a term ends here at Central NY...but to me i knew it was another goodbye...Right now i'm staying with my mom!my dads somewhere else!But i'm sure i'd be with my dad next term..._.Ringgggggg...

The bell interrupted her thoughts.She packed up her bag and walked out of homeroom to her locker.In her locker she met her best-friend Cassie, who already has two massive playboy paper shopping bags, full of all the stuff that used to be in her locker!And Gabby started doing the same thing she did every time a term ended!Clearing her locker out!After she finished she went to the Gym where the cheerleaders and b-ball, F-ball and soccer team where going to be saying good-bye to her! She have told them the she's positive that she's moving again and that she was not coming back ever again!

When her and Cassie got there the half the cheerleaders were crying-of course those were the ones who liked her!And all the dudes had a disappointed and sad look specially from John the soccer captain...he was the first boy she got a crush on at CNY and became Gabi's BF when got the guts to ask him out!After their third date he asked her to be his girlfriend and of course she said "yes"! She was kind of sad she had to leave him when she only had him for about 2 1/2 months!Then she saw the most hurtful "good-bye Gabbi" she've ever had!there standing behind the crying cheerleaders were the other half of the cheerleaders squealing and jumping up and down for joy!

They were happy that the hottest girl at school was never coming back!All the cheerleaders who were crying came rushing to her as she opened the door, and hugged her!She started to tear up to!when she saw Christina the head cheerleader who before tried to sabotage her crying too she was surprised! Christina then stepped forward and said"Hey Gabi"

The next one to Christina then said "We made a little good-bye cheer for you"

"Well half of us anyway!" Christina pipped in glaring at the squealing girls behind them.The girls immediately stopped and looked at their shoes."Well here it is, put it on Mike" she instructed a b-ball player.

As 'Mike' walked to the radio/Cd player the girls that used to be crying , went and made a straight line.when 'Mike' finally played the music the girls began moving to the beat while shouting their good-byes to Gabbi and Cassie!

By the time the girls finished, Gabriella was in tears with and open mouth and Cassi just stood there shocked while trying to comfort her best-friend! After a few second Cristina then asked "Well, what do you think?"

Gabi just stood there for a second before saying "That was amazing guys!Thank you for wasting your time making it!""Was that why you were all avoiding me all week this week?"she asked.

"One.It was nothing and. Two.Ye this was why we were trying to avoid you!"Christina answered her.

"Oh Gabby were going to miss you and you to Cassie!"The girl next to Cristina gushed then all of a sudden they all started crying again

Gabby and Cassie walked towards them.Cassie have been good friends with some of them since Gaby became cheerleader!After last hugs andd kisses Gabbi and Cassie said their final words!

"Thanks guys for a cheerful and happy term, we'll miss you all"gabbi said

"Ye thanks for every thing, maybe me and Gabbi will see some of you again in the future!"

"Ye Bye girls!It was nice being co-captain!"she said again near to tears."I hope I'll see you in the future, i'll probably go to the reunion anyway...with all those other schools i've been too...!" she said turning sad again

Gabi sighed and waved her final goodbye and walked off with Cassie by her side!

* * *

A/N-okay so that's them saying good-bye...sorry for all the delay but i'm busy with a book right now!maybe tommorrow I'll write the next chapter!


	3. What?

**Our little secret  
**

A/N-OK! SO here is th next chapter i hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter -What?

When Gabbie and Cassie got to Gabi's house and just went straight to Gabi's room.After just 30mins of searching stuff in the internet and texting people they heard a door shut and they both fell out of bed considering they were at the very edge.

Gabi run downstairs to see her mom with her auntie Isabella and Cassie's mom Alex all looking serious.

"Hey mom!whats going on?"she ask her mom after hugging the other two ladies.

"Well, Gabi like you probably already guessed it's the time!"her mom exclaimed

"Yeh honey you should probably get Cassie here to!"her aunt alex chipped in

"Oh, right, yeah."gabi said lazily then all of a sudden she shouted "Cassie" in the top of her lungs

"Yes, Gabi?Oh Mom Aunties your here!What is it?"

"Well Cas as you might already know, it's the time!"alex told her daughter in a serios voice

"Oh yeah about that we already knew!"cassie replied sadly.

"Well we should probably all sit down in the lounge to discuss this!"Isabella talked for the first time.S they all went and sat at the lounge.

"Well as you girls well know it's now,again, the time of the year when we move again"Michele explained while the two girls just nodded.

"Well Gabi and Cassie, you two might be expecting to move with your Dads and go to the same place!"and once again the girls just nodded their heads

"Well this time girls you will be separated!"the girls just look blank

"What do you guys mean?"both girls said at the same time

"We mean, this year Gabi will be staying with your Auntie to move to New Mexico, while you darling will be staying with me again to Florida!"Alex said this slowly.The girl had their mouths hanging, horror stricken.

"Mom your kidding right?I mean i'd love to stay with you and all but me being nowhere near Gabbie that's impossible!!"Cassie shouted at her mom already starting to cry.

"I'm sorry honey but thats just how it is this time!I'm sorry girls."Alex said trying to comfort her daughter.

"So when do we have to go?"Gabi asked her mother

"Well Gabi you should be packed by the end of the week and then you'll be going to a ski-lodge for a 5 days holiday with your Aunt Isabella"her mom explained and she just nodded.

"How about me mom?"Cassie asked her mom

"Well honey you should be pack by the end of the week to cause me and Michelle will have to be at Florida by next week!"ales exclaimed.

"Well OK then.Cassie wanna sleep over and help me pack then tomorrow I'll sleep over yours and help you pack then we'll chill on Sunday?" Gabi asked Cassie

"Yeah that sounds great lets start now!"and the girls stormed to the stairs living the adults without another word.

"Well that was better than we expected weren't it?"Alex said

"Yeah!"chipped in the sisters in the same time.

"Anyone want smoothies?" Michelle asked her guests

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls...

* * *

Ok so theres the second Chapter...please review!I'll try update as soon as I can! Jayne.xx 


End file.
